thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Wilycub
Welcome! Hi Wilycub! Welcome to the Thundercats Lair Wiki. We're glad to have you here. :-) MissTique (talk) 08:33, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the ThunderCats Lair Wiki, If you need any help or have a question, please leave me a message. Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:21, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thundercats (1980s) VHS and DVDs page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MissTique (talk) 04:38, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Toy navigation section Hi, just a quick message to say, 'Nice Job' on the toy navigation section. Looks really good! Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:42, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Do You Need Any Support ot Help? Evening :) Do you need any support or help with the toy pages? I'm trying get the navigation menu sorted at the moment, currently locations, but I'm always around if you need me. If you spot anything that doesn't seem right, please let me know. For example, I've done a bit of tiddying up on the season 3 and 4 episodes pages, as the information on there needs polishing and is not ready for releasing. I tend to add things in batches, so sometimes i forget I've added things and don't get around to making them look good. But it's coming together now! I think the layout of the wiki looks reasonable good now, compared to others! Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:39, July 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: Do You Need Any Support ot Help? the pages your building seem to be fine and very much in-keeping with rest of the wiki :) Stargate TL1 (talk) 05:58, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello Thank you for all your contributions to this wiki. Even though I might mention everything you do, I'm well aware of the contributions you have made to this wiki. I was discussing with MissTique about giving you admin access, both because she knows you personally and the contributions you have made. I'm only intending to have 3 to 5 Admins, including myself and MissTique. If you don't want this role, I understand and can offer you other access roles within the wiki. Have a good night, Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:26, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Access You are now have administrator access and thank you for accepting the role! RE: RE: Access Your welcome! if you need anything, just whistle! Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:35, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Interesting Piece i found this today and thought you might be interested... http://www.thundercatslair.org/2014/07/promotional-mumm-ra-package-surfaces/ ThunderCats 2011 Toys I've started the pages for the ThunderCats 2011 toy range, which is mostly official 'Product Descriptions' and officially released photos. I know you have been working on the Toy section, so I hope you didn't mind... http://thundercats-ho.wikia.com/wiki/Bandai_Toys#ThunderCats_2010s_Bandai_toys Feel free to change anything you want! Also some of the pics need adjusting, but I've run out of energy tonight! Stargate TL1 (talk) 15:31, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: 2011 Thundercats Toys As long as you didnt mind me adding things. But your welcome to change anything you don't want or like :) & the pages you have been adding look very good! Pictures really help to make the page look better. Anyway, I'm gonna get back to the episode pages, as there is plenty to do! Stargate TL1 (talk) 10:35, July 28, 2014 (UTC) unreleased thundercat toys i was checking some of the ThunderCats toys that were not released today. I didn't relise there was so many toys that didn't get released. I especially liked the Feliner! It nearly gave the GI JOE Space Shuttle a run for it's money in size... http://www.planetdiecast.com/hwdphotos/originals/12130/1173/defiant.jpg I wonder what they had planned with the Purple Mumm-Ra? Maybe it had somethiung to do with the showm if it hadn't been cancelled or finished. & before i forget again, do you have Skype? I'm creating different Skype rooms, so once we start getting more wiki contributers, thay can communicate on there! MissTique has already joined! Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:56, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Facebook Page/YouTube Page Evening :) We now have a Facebook and YouTube channel for our wiki. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwHM6i9w6TpdWw0kkRT92Zg https://www.facebook.com/pages/ThunderCats-HO-Wiki/342094985942555 Hopefully, we can use these to promot our wiki, while having some fun on there! Maybe creating videos for the toys, comics etc etc :) I'm hoping to start promoting our wiki soon, so we can start attracting more contributers. Changes have also been made to improve our google search ratings. Before i forget, you can find me on Skype by searching for jofreidr beinir (username) or Waje406@aol.com (email) Hope youn good Stargate TL1 (talk) 17:28, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Badges I've made some badges for the toy section, but i might adjust some or create some addition badges in the coming weeks. Sorry, if I haven't been very chatty recently, but this wiki has got a lot of things done and sorted the past week. Thank you for continued work on the toy section. Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:26, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Toys Nice job on the Toys section today! It's continues to get better and better :) Next Saturday, I'm going to make our wiki known to the outside world. While new visitors will be good, keep an eye out for any vandals, as I'm expecting one or two people to be unhappy at our wiki's existence. I'm going to post our wiki on ThunderCat forums, toy forums, 80s cartoon forums etc etc. I'm also going to get the Youtube and Facebook section up and running. We can do some interesting and exciting things there, which will make us stand-out even more. Hope your good Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Welcome back Welcome back! & don't worry about things. sometimes real life takes over your life. i haven'y been around as much over the last few weeks, as I've been tied up with work and going back to university. Just getting my head above water. & thank you for giving things to MissTique, who has been adding things. If you need anything, please drop me a message. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 06:03, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Bottom Nav Boxes Hi! Yeah sure absolutely! Go for it! :-) I had planned to do the Navboxes for all the different sections but was just waiting for the sections to have enough pages. But I think now we do have sufficient pages in the Toys section. Let me know if you need any help. MissTique (talk) 16:22, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas Just a quick message to say, have a great Christmas! & thank you for everything you have done for this wiki! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:06, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Making myself known Hi. I'm just making myself known to the Admin on this wiki before I start making some edits. While I know very little about Wiki code, StargateTL1 has assured me that this doesn't matter, as I can learn as I go along. I'll be mainly fixing any spelling/grammar errors to begin with, & then go from there. If you have any questions, please let get in touch. Jessica (--Thunderian (talk) 11:26, December 25, 2014 (UTC)) You're doing a great job! Hi Wilycub! I just wanted to tell you that both Stargate and I are very impressed by the great job that you have been doing here. Thank you and keep up the awesome work! :-) And if there's any problem, please feel free to contact either myself or Stargate. Have a great day! :-) MissTique (talk) 15:43, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi Wilycub Just a quick message to check everything is okay and there are no issues. Thank you for all your contributions, as they always improve the pages on this wiki. If you need anything, just let me know. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 22:47, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Good Work Thank you for your efforts to promote our wiki! Hopefully a little push on the ThunderCats Facebook page will give us a little push. If I can be of any help or support, please let me know. I'll be around more over the coming weeks. Jeff RE: Link Posted Brilliant work WilyCub. Thank you for your hard work! More people will get too see our dedication and fantastic content, which is growing every day. you have played a big role in growing our welcoming wiki --Stargate TL1 (talk) 16:43, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Front Page Fantastic! It's good to create a relationship with any part of the ThunderCats community, especially ThunderCats.org. Anyway they'd place a link to our wiki somewhere on there website? --Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:08, February 17, 2015 (UTC) RE Sound fair enough to me. I'm working on creating some video for our youtube channel, which will help boost our wiki. i was think of creating some toys videos, using images. i could do with your help, in a few months, as you the main toy guy around here. But only if you have the time. it would mainly be images i'd need. Speaking of toys, have you seen the new Lunataks figures by Barbarossa Art? I was thinking about creating a section for these types of toys. What do you think? Important message I've replied to your important message. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 12:26, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Important message I have a day free, so I'll start laying down the foundations for everything. Time is a challenge at the moment, due to work and my uni course, but I'll do everything i can. If you have any issues, including with what I'm doing, please let me know. We have to move fast, so i will not take offense to anything. I'll do my best though --Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:25, February 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: Message I'm already creating portal squares, and laying page foundations. I will add images next. Fast mass production is what I'm good at! --Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:41, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Portal Button and Images I've finished adding the portal buttons; including their images. I know I've missed a few characters and creatures along the way, but it's a decent start. I'm gonna go and have a little break. need anything, I'll be around till late. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 21:14, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Pictures I'll add more pictures to the character profile pictures later. Do we have a time scale we have to sorted by, or just getting it done. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 13:17, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Re:Re:Pictures I'll try add bits throughout the day. yesterday i had a free day, so could get a decent chunk done. But I'll try to add bits throughout the day, which will soon add up! & your doing really well to get up to 8 pages done each day. Hopefully some of the smaller characters will be easier and quicker to complete. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 14:16, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Quotes I was thinking we should leave the character quotes for now, unless they have already been written, and get on with everything else. we can come back to them, once the 2011 sections is more complete, or at least has more content. RE: Another important message I'm gonna need my own ThunderCat symbol in the sky at this rate, lol. I'll keep checking my email address. Whatever the news, which sounds good, thank you for everything you have done so far. I'll let you know about the discussion we have. In relation to the quotes, I'm just looking at ways of speeding things up, while still making the pages look good. I'll remove the heading for quotes on each page, unless they have already been written. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 18:43, February 19, 2015 (UTC) thank you thank you for everything you have done over the last few days. Sorry I've been unable to do anything tonight. I've been planning lesson, so the next couple of weeks a little easier. I'll add pictures later tonight. I've not received an email from our other friends yet, but I'll keep an eye on my email. If possible, could you send me an email, so i know what it's about. --Stargate TL1 (talk) 19:09, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Message I've read your email and will reply as soon as i get my head around somethings. But i should be possible, with a few technical issues, if we went down that route. &don't apologize. You can't help the fact I have a busy life. You can only ask if i can do something, & I'll do what i can from there. Considering everything, however, we have made good progress.